Fruits Basket and Saiyuki crossover
by aya-san and gure-san
Summary: What happens if Furuba meet the people from Saiyuki? Funny moments and confusion, of course! Read and find out!


Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket, Saiyuki and Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar.  
Author Notes: We hope you guys have fun reading our fic as much as we did  
writing it. Main characters are from Fruits Basket and Saiyuki but some  
Tiny Snow Fairy characters will appear in the ending.  
  
One day.  
Shigure: Oi! Minna-san! Let's eat out! My treat! ^^  
Yuki: Eh? How rare.  
Shigure: Of course! Didn't you know? Today is "Shigure-treats-everyone-to-  
eat day"!  
Kyo: (w/ pom pom) What kind of day is that?!  
Tohru: Uhm.It doesn't sound bad.Let's go!  
Yuki, Kyo: Fine.  
Meanwhile.  
Sanzo: Oi! Baka-zaru! You're spilling you soup on me!!!!  
Goku: It's not my fault! Ero-kappa pushed me!!!  
Gojyo: It's that Hakkuryu's fault! He was trying to grab my chicken!!!  
Hakkai: Ma, ma, it's okay.  
Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo: IT'S NOT!!!  
Suddenly.  
Tohru: Uhm.Are you sure this place is okay?  
Yuki: It's too noisy here.  
Shigure: Nope. This place is the best! Not mentioning the cheapest  
restaurant around! Hehe ^^  
Tohru: AH!!!  
Kyo: What?!?  
Yuki: What's the matter?  
Tohru: Ha.Ha.Ha.  
Shigure, Kyo, Yuki: Ha???  
Tohru: Ha-to-ri-san! * points to white dragon  
Kyo: Gah! What happened to him?!?  
Shigure: He.grew...? Y..yo.Tori-san, how are you?  
Hakkai: Ah, sorry about that, he's Hakkuryu.  
*Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure looks up at the nerdy looking person with soy  
sauce all over.  
Kyo: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??!!  
Hakkai: I'm Hakkai!  
Gojyo: Oy! Hakkai! You better hurry or the monkey's gonna eat you're beef!  
Hakkai: Hai, hai!  
Kyo: WEIRDOS!!!  
Gojyo: What did you say?!?!  
Tohru: Ah.ah.I'm so sorry.  
Kyo: I said you guys are weirdos!!!!  
Gojyo: Nani?! You wanna fight???!!!  
Goku: What's up? Is it a youkai?  
Yuki: That's it. I'm leaving.  
Hakkai: Huh?  
Restaurant owner: No fights allowed!!!  
Kyo, Gojyo: SHADDUP!!!!!!  
After the fight.  
Goku: Now look at what you guys did! My clothes are all dirty!!!  
Gojyo: It's those stupid guys fault!!!  
Sanzo:.  
Hakkai: We'd better change. but where?  
And so, they end up in the only clothes store in town ^^  
Goku: Ooooi!!! Is anybody here?  
*a girl with eyeglasses comes.  
Girl: Welcome! I'm Minne-san! Can I help.eh..men.  
*runs away.  
Sanzo: geez, what bad service!  
Suddenly,  
White haired guy: HAHAHAHA!!!! WELCOME! NOT THAT I CAN'T HELP YOU OR  
ANYTHING! HAHAHA!!!  
Gojyo: What's with him?  
Goku: And what's with the clothes they have here.?  
Suddenly.  
Man with hair covering one eye: Hmm, It's usually noisy again  
White haired guy: Ah! Tori-san!  
Hatori: Ayame, you have customers?  
Ayame: Of course! My store is the BEST store in town! HAHAHA!  
Hatori: No, it's the only clothes store in town. The others are too far  
away.  
Hakkai: Um, excuse me.  
Hatori: Oh, I'm sorry, you must be new here. This is THIS guy's store. I  
don't think you'll get what you want here.  
Goku: EH???  
Hatori: * whispers: I advise you people to leave at once. You guys have  
absolutely no idea about what sort of clothes HE sells here. Hurry! Before  
he starts-  
Sanzo-tachi: Starts what?  
Ayame: *pulls out a VERY long measuring tape from seemingly nowhere.  
HAHAHA!!! C'mere my dear customers!!!!!  
Hatori: *sweatdrops -Before he starts taking your measurements.  
Goku: Huh? Where'd he get that measuring tape? How'd he do that?  
Gjyo: Why are you wondering about such mundane things? We do that all the  
time, see? * pulls out weapon out of nowhere.  
Goku: Oh yeah! * pulls out his Nyoibou out of nowhere too.  
After LONG measurements.  
We see Sanzo-tachi wearing light PINK shirts and blue jeans. (oh my!)  
Gojyo: What the-!  
Goku: I look weird.  
Hakkai: Well, it's better than nothing!  
Sanzo: ..  
And so, Sanzo-tachi looks desperately for a vacant inn.  
Goku: Gah! Harahetta!  
Sanzo: *pom-pom -IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!? Stupid monkey!!!  
Hakkai: Well. It's going to be dark soon.we'd better hurry.  
-suddenly.  
Goku: Ah! Kougaiji!  
Kougaiji:I'm gonna beat you today Sanzo-tachi!!!  
Sanzo: Shut-up. You can't beat us. I don't know why you even try.  
Gojyo: I'm ready, Dokugakujin!  
Dokugakujin: Can you beat me?  
Yaone: I'm going to start fighting now.  
Hakkai: Please do.  
Yaone and Hakkai: *smile ^^  
And so, they fought and fought and fought.until.  
Hiro: Look Kisa, this is what grown-ups always do.  
Kisa: Um.Hiro-kun.Isn't it.um, better to.  
Hiro: All they do is keep the road crowded and noisy. How troublesome!  
Sanzo and Kougaiji-tachi: WHAT?!  
Hiro: What? Is that all you can say? Sheesh! Grown-ups will be grown-ups!  
They don't care about other people. They feel like they own the road or  
something!!! Hmph, they just don't have any concern for others and that's  
very insensitive of them!  
Gojyo: HEY KID! What's your problem? Mind your own business, alright?!?!  
Hiro: What the-? First you ask me what my problem is and then you're  
telling me to mind my own business, huh? Then what about you guys. What is  
this ? Injustice? Besides, I am NOT minding your business at all! We were  
just talking. YOU were the one who started minding other people's business,  
am I not right?!?!  
Gojyo and Kougaiji: What an annoying, know-it-all jerk this kid is!!! Why  
you ----beep-beep-beep-beeeep!!!!  
Hakkai: Gojyo! Kougaiji! You mustn't use such foul language in front of  
young children! *approaqches Hiro and Kisa and smiles. Are you two lost?  
Yaone: Poor children. Walking alone in the dark streets all by themselves.  
Their parents must be worried sick.  
Sanzo: Leave them alone.  
Lilin: Jeeez! Baldie-head Sanzo is always boring! ;p  
Hiro: Lost? Do you think we're stupid enough to get lost? Never mind, you  
weirdos are just wasting our time. Come on Kisa. Let's go. It's getting  
late. *leaves  
Goku: Oh no! We still haven't found a place to stay!  
Hakkai: Sumimasen, but I guess we have to leave too.  
Kougaiji: Hmph! So our battle is interrupted once again. Whatever.  
Gojyo: Don't you guys have to find an inn too?  
Lilin: *smirk. -Hehe! We already did. In fact we took the only rooms left  
in the city hotel, too bad for you fellas! See ya! *Kougaiji-tachi leaves.  
Goku: Aw man! Where the heck can we stay? I don't want to camp out again!  
Sanzo: Well, we have no choice. Start walking monkey, maybe we can find a  
vacant lot or something if we're lucky.  
After walking and searching around, Sanzo and Company finally found a  
suitable place to campout.little did they know that it was Shigure's  
backyard.  
Goku: Wow! How lucky! There's a vegetable garden her! Free food! *starts  
gobbling up cabbages and leeks  
Gojyo: Hehe. There are strawberries too! *throws some into his mouth.  
-Mmmm, juicy!  
Hakkai: Y'know, it's bad to eat before going to sleep.  
Goku and Gojyo: Don't care!  
The next morning.  
AHHHHHHH!!!!! (no, that was not the sound of Goku and Gojyo waking up with  
stomach pain from eating too much last night; it was.)  
Sanzo-tachi: What the-!  
They see a really furious Yki and a very worried Tohru with her hair  
standing up straight.  
Yuki: Aaaargh! The fruits and vegetables Tohru and I grew together! *glares  
angrily at Sanzo-tachi  
YOU GUYS!? WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!!!???  
Goku: Huh.what? Is breakfast ready?  
Hakkai: Um.unfortunately not..  
And so.Inside Shigure's lovely (and broken) home..(yes, the cat and mouse  
had another one of their famous fights this morning.)  
Shigure: Oh well.  
Kyo: Jeez.it's THEM AGAIN.  
A kid comes running and hugs Kyo.  
Kid: Hahahaha! Kyo-kun is burning hot!  
Kyo: *hits kid  
Tohru: Ah Momiji-kun!  
Momiji: Wah! Kyo hit me!  
Kisa: Ah! It's them, the grown-ups who were fighting in the streets last  
night..  
Hiro: These punks again?!?! What are they doing here?  
Gojyo: So? You gotta problem?  
Tohru to Hiro: Calm down, it's alright.they don't mean any harm..  
Hakkai to Gojyo: Calm down, it's okay.you shouldn't be angry at a kid.  
Suddenly..  
Goku: Ouch! Hey, someboby bumped into me!  
All Furuba: Rit.su.  
Ritsu: Waaaaahh! GOMENASAI!!!! GOMENASAI!!! GOMENASAI!!! GOMENASAI TO THE  
WHOLE WOLRD! GOMENASAI TO THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!!!!  
Sanzo-tachi: * a little freaked out by Ritsu's screaming. Who the hell are  
you?  
Ritsu: Aaaahh! I can't believe I offended some strangers! The nerve of me!  
It's entirely my fault! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Im so pitiful, I don't even  
deserve to stand before you! I only deserve to be struck down by  
lightning!!!!  
Shigure: *pokes finger into Ritsu  
Ritsu: * turns into jelly  
Shigure: See? All he just needed was some of my "justice"!  
Goku: What justice? That wasn't justice, that was mean! That's not a nice  
way to treat a pretty girl like-hey, wait a second.HE!? What d'you mean by  
he?!  
Tohru: Eh.well.Ritchan-san's really a bo-it's actually a long story haha.  
He's their cousin. * points to Yuki and all the other Junishi members.  
Goku: Is everyone in you family weirdos or something?  
Kyo: Don't you call us weirdos! We're normal people. -Sort of *mutters  
under his breath.  
Just then. a girl with brown hair comes running.  
Girl: Where is he? Where is my beloved? Yoohoo! Kyo! Ah, my Kyo! *hearts  
appear  
Kyo:Argh!!!!* starts to run away but Shigure grabs him.  
Shigure: Now, now Kyo, don't be so hasty. Aren't you at least going to say  
hi to Kagura-san?  
Sanzo-tachi: Who is she now?  
Kagura: Dearest Kyo, my darling! We've been apart for so long, I think  
about you every day, every hour, every minute, every second, every  
millisecond..  
Goku: Ok, ok, we get the picture!  
Kagura: I miss you sooooo much Kyo, sweetie, that I could HUG YOU TO  
PIECES!!!!  
Kyo: Aaaaaahh! Ackkk! *strangled by Kagura.  
Kagura: DID YOU MISS ME TOO, KYO? SAY THAT YOU MISSED ME TOO OR I'LL PUNCH  
YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON!!! *shakes Kyo around.  
Sanzo-tachi: .Yet another weirdo.  
Kagura: *turns back to normal self. Take me out to eat, Kyo-kun! Ask me for  
a date! *dozens of hearts are floating around.  
Kyo: *moans. NO WAY!!! I'm.uh.too busy!  
Kagura: *fiery eyes. ASK ME OUT NOW!!!!  
After Sanzo-tachi apologizes a gazillion times to Yuki, and agreed to help  
him plant his vegetables again (except for Sanzo, he refused to take part  
in what he calls "servant-work") they were all invited to Shigure's house  
for tea.  
Tohru: *hurries around serving them tea. -Ah! Here you go, sorry for acting  
so nervous, eh, we don't have visitors so often, haha. *babbles  
senselessly.  
Momiji: Hey, do you guys want to learn a song?  
Sanzo: No  
Momiji: It's alright! I'll teach you anyway! Just sing after me: "Yuhi yoo  
yamani, tehru tehru Momiji."  
Sanzo:*hits him with his fan -URUSAI! I don't recall telling you to sing!  
Momiji: WAAAAAH!!! The monk is picking on me! Meanie!  
Hakkai: How amusing. This is the first time I've seen Sanzo hit someone  
else rather than Goku or Gojyo. He must be really irritated.  
Kyo: Oi! No one hits Momiji but me!  
Sanzo: Nani? You got a problem with that?!  
Kyo: The hell I do! I-  
Kagura: KYOOOO-KUUUUUN!!! *pink hearts are popping all over the place  
Kyo: Aaaargh! *runs out the door.then suddenly returns back when he saw  
someone outside.  
What are YOU doing here?  
Yuki: Oh no, Hatsuharu again.  
Sanzo-tachi: Hatsu.haru.don't tell me.  
Hatsuharu: Yo Kyo!!! How 'bout another fight, huh?!?!? You scaredy-cat!!!  
Kyo: Not right now, Mr. no-sense-of -direction! I'm busy!  
Sanzo-tachi: What the.What's with the color of his hair?  
Goku: Ne, Ojisan! Is that your real hair color? 'cuz you look TOTALLY OLD  
from the back view! *snickers.  
Hatsuharu: What?!?!?!  
Momiji: Here we go again.  
Hakkai: Ma, ma, you guys need to learn how to relax.  
Hatsuharu: Yurusei! Why should I listen to you, you annoying geek!  
Hakkai: Gee-geek.?  
Hatsuharu: What now? YOU GUYS WANT SOME PROOF?!?!?  
*censored*  
Tohru, Kisa and Kagura: *closed eyes -I.Is it over now?  
Haru: Eh.Gomenasai.  
Sanzo: What the-?  
Goku: Hmph! What's his damage?  
Yuki: I've had enough of this madness. I'm leaving!  
Haru: Matte! Yuki! I just wanted to ask.how are you?  
Gojyo: I.Is he gay?  
Kisa: How mean.Haru's just concerned, that's all.  
Hiro: Sheesh.Is that what ALL adults think about?!?!?! Heh! Look at Ritsu!  
When people find out that he's a guy, what do they automatically think  
about?! Hmph. How dirty.  
Gojyo: Yo Mr. Smarty-Pants! All of you are wierdos!!! Even that ANNOYING  
guy with long hair that looks like that Yuki kid!!!  
Yuki: What.did.you.say????  
Then, out of nowhere.  
Ayame: YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!!!!!!! *hearts everywhere  
Yuki:Oh no, just when I thought things couldn't get worse.  
Shigure: Aya-san, how are you?  
Ayame: I'm fine but.you've stopped calling me-did yo9u find someone else.?  
Shigure: How could I find someone else whn I have a great guy like you?  
Ayame: Shi-kun!  
Shigure: Aya-san!  
Ayame and Shigure: YOSH!  
Gojyo: See? I told you.you're all retarded!!  
Hatori: What was that?  
Tohru: Eh.um.hehe.  
Goku: Waaah! Sanzo! Harahetauyo!  
Sanzo: Uruese..  
Tohru: Oh, sorry.I-  
Ritsu: AH! GOMENASAI!!! HOW RUDE OF ME NOT TO SERVE MY GUESTS?!?! HOW  
STUPID AND INCONSIDERATE OF ME! GOMENASAI! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE  
ANYMORE!!! WAAAAH!  
Shigure: *Pokes Ritsu.  
Ritsu: *Calms down.  
After lunch.  
Goku: Ah! What a nice fine meal! I'm full!  
Gojyo: You're actually full? That's funny, I thought the stupid monkey is  
never full.  
Tohru: Huh? Monkey? Ritchan-san's not stupid! Eh?! How could you have found  
about.um. *panics  
Hakkai: Stupid monkey is what Gojyo always calls Goku! Why did you think he  
was referring to Ritsu? And what do you mean we found out.  
Tohru: Ah! It's nothing! Not that thy're hiding a deep dark family secret  
or something, hehe, but.um.I just misunderstood! Gomenasai desu!  
Goku: Aw! I'm hungry again!!!  
Sanzo: * hits him with his fan. You really are a brain-dead monkey!  
Ayame: *stares at fan as if it's the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
Sanzo: What now? *big pom-pom appears.  
Ayame: Magnificent! I can see it now, the latest fashion trend: FANS!!! My  
store shall be the first one to sell these! What a fantastic fashion guru I  
am to think of such a incredible idea! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Hakkai: Excuse me, but what's so fascinating about Sanzo's fan?  
Ayame: *stares at Hakkai. AHA! Yet another superb fashion accessory:  
monocles! It shall become the next "IN" thing, all thanks to MY store!!!  
Sanzo: I'd be quiet if I were you. *pulls out gun.  
Ayame: Brilliant! Such a shiny gun! Who could have thought that a monk like  
you could be such a trendsetter, just like me, of course! Why, I bet you  
look up to me as your inspiration! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Hatori: Ayame, sit down.  
Ayame: Ok! *plonk!  
Hatori: On the chair, not on the floor!  
Ayame: Oh, I see. *sits on chair.  
Goku: Totally weird.  
Sanzo: F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!  
Just then.  
Girl: Sensei!  
Shigure: Oh no.....  
Hatori: Mit-chan? What brings you here?  
Mit-chan: Sensei, please!!! The next 500 pages! I'm here for it!  
Shigure: Is that so? But I'm not done with them ye-et!  
Mit-chan: B-b-but why not? Today's the deadline!!!  
Shigure: Tsk, tsk, Mit-chan! Please don't shout, we have visitors y'know!  
Mit-chan: Ah! Gomen..er..hello everybody.  
Shigure: *escapes.  
Mit-chan: MATTE!!! *grabs Shigure.  
Shigure: No!!!! Stop! Take them instead!!!  
Mit-chan: *drags Shigure.  
Shigure: *tries to break away.  
Mit-chan: *cries WAAAH!!!! NO MORE! I CAN'T LIVE LIKWE THIS ANYMOOORE!!!  
Goku: Oi, noisy woman, that gure guy wanted me to give this to you! *hands  
her Shigure's finished manuscript.  
Mit-chan: It.was.already.done.WAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
Gojyo: Are they REALLY like that? This is getting bizarre.  
Suddenly.  
Yuki: Oh no.!  
Eveybody: *shuts up  
Goku: What? What's wrong?  
Gojyo: Am I missing something here.?  
Hakkai: A.ano..  
Sanzo: What's going on?  
Shigure: Ah.Akito-san.!  
Akito: Hmmm.  
Hatori: What are you doing here?  
Akito: Everyone left. I was just curious. Are? You have visitors?  
Hakkai: Oh, hello! I'm Hakkai, this is Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo.  
Akito: You people.You guys are.*looks around. You guys are having a party  
without me?! HOW DARE YOU! PARTYING WITHOUT YOUR MASTER! YOU GUYS ARE  
NOTHING WITHOUT ME!!!!! *cries  
Sanzo: Let's leave.  
Hakkai: Affirmative.  
Gojyo: Well? What are we waiting for?  
Goku: C'mon, Hakkuryu.  
Sanzo-tachi: *drives away.  
Sanzo: jeeez, remind me never to return to that city again!  
Hakkai: Are? What the-?  
Gojyo: It's a little girl.  
Girl: Oh Sugar! You're always hungry!  
Goku: Hu? Who is she talking to?  
Girl: Ah! Salt! Pepper! Watch out!! Ahh! Salt, Pepper, are you guys ok?  
Sanzo: NO! DEFINTELY NOT THIS TOWN!!!  
Hakkai: Hai, hai.  
The End.  
~hoped you guys liked it! Don't forget to review, alright? Alright! Yosh!  
Thanks in advance! Have a good day wherever you are!!!! 


End file.
